The new love story
by World's Best Marcher
Summary: A new soc is in town, will she end up finding her heart in the right place? or wil her brother dearest be in the way of it all? read to find out


Would this ever end?! That was what a thought the most when I was in that hellhole orphanage. I saw three people coming towards the orphanage and they actually came inside. As I retreated to my bunk, I was easily stopped by the female and she said, "Are you Eliza Collins?" I nodded swiftly and said, "Yes." And I escorted them to the dean of the orphanage and they went through their papers and bellowed, "MIZZ COLLINS! PACK YER BELONGINS! NOW!" and I frantically packed my things and we headed to a state called Oklahoma and I got settled in that night. My new brother, Randy said, "You know, you're trash just like the rest of em." And he pushed me into my bookcase and he spit in my face.

I then hoped that school would be better for me then back in England and on my way walking [Randy used the car]; I bumped into this one brown haired guy. And I then said, "oh…I'm so sorry." And he then put his finger to my lips and said, "It's ok, we're not socs." And not knowing of the lingo in these parts, I ended up asking while walking with him, "what's a soc?" he gave me a look as if I had a third eye. He then said, "Oh, a soc is one of the rich and popular kids; they normally are the jocks and preps at our school. And greasers like me aren't that rich and normally end up getting into trouble." Then the first bell rang and went our separate ways.

It was on my way to lunch when I saw this one jock come up to me in a swagger, and even I knew that meant trouble. He then said, "hey good lookin, want a good time?" I shook my head and walked off faster. It was after school I finally had my freedom back and reunited with my new friend. And I then asked, "What's your name and sorry for not asking earlier." He then said, "My name's Ponyboy Curtis, what's yours?" I blushed a deep rose color and replied, "My name's Elizabeth Collins-Hollister. I agreed with my adoptive mother and father that I can keep my maiden name." he nodded and two more people accompanied Pony and I. the one in a Mickey mouse shirt let out a wolf whistle while the other one offered Pony a smoke. The one in the Mickey shirt said, "Hey, who's the model Pony?" I then said shyly, "um…my name's Elizabeth." And I then started to blush a deep red color and Pony went back to my side. He told me who they guys were and started to say, "Liz, this is Two-Bit the one who is always making a wise crack, and this is Dally, he's not that friendly at first." Then the alleged Dally gave me the middle finger when he realized what I was wearing. And he muttered something about 'those damn socs'. And I walked home without Pony and that night Randy asked me, "Who'd you hang with after school, trash?" I look absolutely terrified and weakly said, "um…Ponyboy and Dally…" he then gave me a shiner to my right eye and I walked out thanking god my parents are still at work.

I was walking to cool off some steam and saw a corvair pulling up next to me and a soc hung his head out the window and said, "hey babe, what are you doing out here so late?" I just ignored him and the corvair kept on following me and he kept on saying, "just come on in and we'll get you where you need to go." And mind you, his words were extremely slurred. I then said, "Nah, I'll walk. I need the exercise." Then four socs got out of the car and surrounded me in a dark alley and one of them whipped out a switchblade and put it to my neck. He then leaned in as if we were about to kiss.

I would never kiss a cruel soc like him so, I spit in his eye. He then swore a little too loudly and then gave me a wicked shiner in the same eye Randy smarted. And the only thing I could do was brace myself for the impact. And the others were surprised he gave a girl a shiner but they were too drunk so there went my only chance for sympathy.

It was less of a fight and more of a beating. And I was pretty cut up around my neck. And being the stubborn girl I am, I was still walking and saw a neighborhood that wasn't familiar to me. Probably dizzy from blood loss, I had to lie down. And I ended up falling softly drifting into a peaceful sleep filled with socs, switchblades, and blood.

[This is around 7:45 a.m. on Saturday at the Curtis home] Johnny's pov

"Darry come quick! Is Pony awake?!" a very tired Pony and Soda came out of their room. And Soda, Pony, Soda, Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit all followed Johnny out to where they saw a figure lying in a crimson puddle of blood…


End file.
